A summary of fatalities following allergy immunotherapy and skin testing has been prepared for the 5-year period 1985 to 1989. During this period there were nine fatalities (1.8/yr) following immunotherapy. No fatalities were reported following skin testing. Patients experiencing fatalities had a mean age of 34 yrs, were more often female (71%), likely to have asthma (89%), be highly sensitive to allergens (67%), and to have received a pollen-containing extract (89%). Onset of symptoms was noted in two-thirds of patients in 10 minutes or less. Cause of death was airway obstruction in two-thirds of patients. Comparison of fatalities in this 5-year period with prior 5-year period will be carried out.